The present invention relates generally to portable electronic devices, and more particularly to portable electronic devices having multiple elements.
Many portable electronic devices exist that are designed for making life easier and more productive. Devices such as cellular phones, pagers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) perform valuable functions such as communications, messaging, data storage and recall, etc.
These portable electronic devices often have two parts, a hinged cover having a display and a body having a keyboard. The display is typically chosen to match the intended purpose. For example, PDAs typically have a relatively large display, useful for displaying text and graphics. Cellular phones, on the other hand, typically have smaller displays designed for displaying a limited number of alphanumeric characters. This makes sense, as production costs may be kept down by including only the required capabilities in the device.
More and more, people find such portable electronic devices to be invaluable for keeping in touch with co-workers, family, and friends, and for organizing a busy lifestyle. As the demand for portable electronic devices increases, these devices tend to increase in functions, features, and complexity. However, such devices still tend to remain as distinct units due to the increased complexity and difficulty of use that often comes with integration of multiple devices.
Integration of multiple devices is understandably difficult, due to the need for providing different functions that intermesh operationally while sharing inputs, outputs, and other resources. This is further complicated by the need to create a device that is intuitively simple to use.
Non-integration of portable electronic devices produces several drawbacks. First, there are the obvious drawbacks such as needing multiple devices to accomplish all desired functions, along with the attendant size and weight inconvenience. Second, non-integration means that multiple devices have duplicate components, such as heavy and bulky displays, input devices, and power sources. Third, the increased use of microprocessors and their increasing capabilities allow devices to be developed that are flexible and can be configured to perform multiple functions. Fourth, integrating devices to share common components and to cooperatively function could provide increased value to consumers while reducing prices.
There remains a need in the art, therefore, for improvements in portable electronic devices.